undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 46
This is Issue 46 of Fear The Livingg, titled Emotions. This is the eighth issue of Arc #6. This issue is from David's POV Issue 46 It’s been a while since we reached trucks and we’ve got on the move, the herd is still following us. Rose fixed up my shoulder, I was getting pretty woozy, I guess she learned that from Ken, they have been together a lot since we were forced out of the warehouse. Ken’s mentality hasn’t improved at all, it seems to have deteriorated. Lately he’s been talking into a radio, like it’s talking back to him. I think Rose likes Ken, but she won’t tell him. “Hey rose, I got a question” I tell her. “What is it” She says. “I’ve seen you and Ken together a lot lately, do you have feelings for him” I ask her. “I’ve, I’ve been starting to grow fond of him, but I know I don’t want to, if we get in a relationship, and one of us dies, or whatever happens, it will end with one of us getting heartbroken, and I don’t want to go through that again” Rose says. I she puts her face in her hands, then looks back up and shakes her head, I put my hand on her shoulder “Hey, it’s ok to like him, we can’t forget what makes us human, emotions, regret, all of that, that is what makes you human, you can’t just forget that because you don’t want to be heartbroken” I tell her. “Well I guess you’re corr-“ she says, but a scream from Dan who’s driving the truck stops her. “FUCK, BITER’S ARE SURROUNDING US, I CAN’T PLOW THROUGH ALL OF THEM, GET THE SUPPLIES, WE GOT TO RUN NOW” Dan says. “You get the supplies, I’ll carry Ken” I say and pick up Ken. I kick open my door and jump to the ground, Dan runs by me so I follow him. We start running through the herd. I put ken so he is over my shoulder, and use my other hand to push the biter’s back. I start to feel something warm on my shoulder. “Dan cover me” I say, he start’s killing the biter’s around us. “Where are the others” I say as I hold Ken so his chest is facing the sky, his wound has reopened. “They ran in other directions, I don’t know where they are right now, we just got to find safety right now, we can’t risk dying” Dan says, he cracks a biter’s head in half with one swing of his bat. “Ken’s wound has reopened, we have to find safety, and quickly, he could die” I say. “Then follow me as fast as you can” Dan says, then he sprints down the herd. I follow him, going full speed, but with Ken, I can’t go as fast as him. He disappears, so I just keep running forward, keeping my arms tucked in, and holding Ken close so he won’t get scratched, more biter’s are following me because of Ken’s blood that keeps dripping down. “Fuck, Ken just hold on, You won’t die” I say, then I start running down even faster, putting Ken over my shoulder and going straight. After a while I finally emerge from the herd, then I see Dan trying to kick down a door. I run to him, then I start kicking the door. Getting really pissed I just scream “LET US THE FUCK IN”. I kick one more time and the door opens. We run through it, I lay Ken on the ground, and start applying pressure to his wound, I feel for his pulse, it’s very faint. I start getting even more worried “Don’t die on me now ken” I say. Then I feel cold steel press against the back of my head and someone says “Who the fuck are you people”. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues